Chaos
Origin Quest for Knowledge The Elementals were a species of knowledge, and they constantly hungered for it more than any other race in their realm. They were easily far more advanced than even the pinnacle of Rohaz-Mentis technology, and were bending elements that the Rohaz only speculated the existence of. The prime source that the elementals took interest in was Creation Energy, the fuel that gave birth to all sentient and intelligent life. Many experiments had been going on over the eons to try and understand the power of Creation, and then, about 60 million years ago in standard universe time, they came up with new ideas and technologies. They directed these resources into implanting a being with massive amounts of creation energy for study, a science program known as Creation Outline 1. Success The program began in earnest, but was having failure after failure due to poor knowledge of the matter. Nearly a hundred of the first specimen were killed, and the scientists tried to take a new direction. Instead of using existing elementals to implant with massive amounts of creation energy, they decided to simply build one from scratch. Subject E-98A1 was completed nearly a million years after the program began, but when she opened her eyes, the elementals knew they had finally succeeded. Most elementals and sentience in other dimensions are made up of only about .0000005% creation energy, but the new test subject was made of a massive 94% creation energy. This allowed scientists a better view of how creation energy affects species, and they began using a series of tests to understand the creature and how it works. However, their experiments did not always end the way they wanted to. Erratic Behavior E-98A1 was quite different from the elementals in many ways, some better, and some worse. But there was one thing that drove the elemental testers mad, the subject's attitude. Elementals are extremely civilized and gracious towards each other; beings of peace and tranquility. E-98A1 was the exact opposite, she enjoyed fighting, almost to the point of obsession and had little disregard for property and life; earning her the infamous nickname of Chaos, as she hated order, civilization, and structure of all degrees. She often killed scientists and innocents during tests with her powers and would end of having to be subdued by guards. This went on for many tests and years, and finally the elementals concluded that something had to be done. Making a Choice Killswitch The elemental council met with the scientists to discuss the future of Chaos, and many long debates began over the next few years. The council stated that Chaos was a truly dangerous and destructive individual, an abomination that had to be destroyed. The scientists argued the point that despite this they were gaining large amounts of data from everything Chaos did, they way she acted and reacted, her personality, and even things as simple as body language as it was all tied in to the massive amount of creation energy that made up her body and conscience. The scientists stated that her behavior was probably just a side effect of having so much power and capability from the creation energy. The council overruled them and the decision was made that Chaos was to be terminated within the week. The scientists notified the security team of what had to be done, but something was wrong, as no one was answering the the calls. Through the Portal Earlier that day, Chaos had finally gotten tired of laying around in her special cell and being told what to do. With a quick thought, she vaporized the walls and anything near them, simply acting on impulse. Security forces teleported all around her but she used her mastery of creation energy to simply obliterate them, their weapons and powers didn't stand a chance against a being of pure creation. She just continued walking out of the facility, doing whatever she felt like doing to whomever or whatever. However, a group of Elemental Soldiers soon arrived and a large battle erupted between them and Chaos. The soldiers were obviously a lot tougher to kill than the laboratory security team, and Chaos found it tough taking them all on. She managed to defeat the first wave, but more and more elemental warriors began arriving and she had to make a run for it. She ran through the elemental city, toppling monolithic structures all around her to impede her pursuers progress, but then she saw something that would truly help aid her escape: a gateway to another dimension. She sprinted for it and right before entering she dropped a massive building right above the structure, timing it perfectly so that she could hop into the portal and it would be destroyed right after she entered. The plan paid off, and the portal, along with most of the city, laid in ruin. Many elementals were killed during Chaos' escape and the wounded had to be attended to, so progress towards going after Chaos was impeded greatly. The scientists cursed their folly for not killing her earlier, but it was too late, as the damage was done and now a monster was free to roam in a whole new world; a world that wouldn't stand a chance against Chaos' power. Strange Place New Society The gateway led to a lesser dimension, and the main area surrounding the portal was in fact a tourist attraction for the lesser beings, known as Rohaz-Mentis. Upon entering the new dimension, Chaos' body automatically changed into a form that would suit her in this world, the body of a typical female Rohaz. The strange activity of the portal preparing to receive was already enough to cause a massive crowd to gather around, but when the being arrived out of it they were even more amazed. It took awhile for Chaos to get her bearings, as these "creatures" looked very odd to her, as she had not seen them ever in her life. Suddenly, she looked down upon herself and realized that she now looked like them also. Being her usual self, she was surprised, but more annoyed by the fact that everyone was still staring at her laying on the floor. She yelled, "What are you looking at!? Go away!" but they continued to simply stare, and that's when she got vicious. She manipulated the creation energy within their bodies, and pulled it right out of their lives which killed the mass of over 200 Rohaz almost instantly. Chaos laughed hysterically, realizing that the beings of this world were a lot weaker than those of the Elemental landscape, and she began her new carefree life among the Rohaz in earnest. Advantage Chaos had no interest in living an honest life in the Rohaz world, as she could do literally do anything she wanted since no one could stop her. She acted on pure impulse; instead of having a plan she would simply have an idea that sounded like fun pop in her head and would then proceed to do it, and she continued this process for many years. Chaos often committed many crimes, such as walking in and taking items without paying, violating the personal rights of citizens, and even a small number of sexual harassment cases. When the police showed up to confront her she would either be long gone or ready to fight, and Chaos practically always won. The more serious crimes such as murder and resisting arrest made Chaos get on the Most Wanted list, but the police still couldn't stop her. The only force that put up a decent fight against Chaos was the Mentis Special Forces Warfare Divisions, teams such as the Valkyries, but they were rarely called into action as Chaos wasn't committing crimes of enough magnitude that would merit their time and they were busy dealing with the Robur. Chaos continued living her happy life, until a new challenger arrived nearly a decade later, someone far more capable and powerful than any Rohaz alive: Hyperion. Agent Dragoon A few days after Chaos made her daring escape from the Elemental Plain, another council meeting was called to order. The topic was what the next step was to be, as now a murdering psychopath of high power was running amok in a lesser dimension. The elementals cared greatly for the well-being of other species and could not simply watch as Chaos destroyed a world that never stood a chance. It was eventually decided that a lone top-secret agent was to be sent in to recapture her, as sending in a whole platoon of Elemental Warriors would only frighten the lesser beings even more. The council now had to find the ultimate agent that was powerful enough to subdue and bring back Chaos alive, as the scientists still needed her body and it could not simply be left to rot in the Rohaz dimension where the Mentis could find it (The elementals did not want the Rohaz, or any other life in other dimensions, to be aware of their existence). The military handpicked the warrior known as Dragoon Hyperion, an expert in Special Forces and Tactics. Hyperion was briefed on the mission and began equipping and readying himself for the task at hand. After gathering intel and undergoing serious training and conditioning, Hyperion went through the newly constructed gateway towards the Rohaz world. First Combat Chaos was up to another one of her crazy antics again, throwing rocks off of a building and watching them smash everything on the ground, when suddenly a loud noise and explosion overwhelmed her completely. She looked up to the sky and saw and armored figure moving at hypersonic speed right at her, and instantly ducked out of the way. The figure swerved up behind her and knocked her down, but as it was preparing to subdue her Chaos managed to squeeze out of its grip and disrupt it. The figure removed its helmet and announced," I am Dragoon Leader Hyperion, and you are to come with me back to the Elemental Plain or else there will be consequences." Chaos simply laughed and told him to get lost before she seriously hurt him, but Hyperion didn't move an inch. Instead, he blasted her with a devastating heat wave that caught her off guard, but since creation energy can't be destroyed so easily she survived and began manipulating the energy around her to fight back. The battle began to get extremely intense and Special Forces soon arrived to take out the two and halt the fighting and the damage it was causing to the surrounding area. Hyperion was forced to break off his assault and Chaos managed to slip away from the Special Forces' grasp. Chaos was nearly killed by this strange new enemy, but she knew now that he was hunting her and that she would have to take him out first. Still on the Run Chaos began her war against this new foe, and the battles were frightening to say the least. Massive destruction and pandemonium happened whenever a battle between the two Elementals erupted. Even though Hyperion tried his best to keep civilian casualties down to minimum, many innocents would get killed in the fierce firefights. Chaos even went as far as taking civilians hostage and threatening to kill them unless Hyperion showed up, and she usually always had a trap set up for him. She managed to put Hyperion on the defensive, but the battles would soon take a new change of pace; as Chaos thought she was winning against the paragon, but the Dragoon had something else in mind. An Error Finally Caught Hyperion was being well supplied with new tech from the scientists back on the Elemental Plain, and some of this new gear looked very promising. Hyperion got a hold of a new High-Tech helmet that allowed him to twist and control creation energy and allow the energy within him to be unobtainable from outside sources. Although he couldn't control it to the same degree as Chaos, it didn't matter because she was over 90% creation energy and he could easily manipulate her body and subdue her for capture. Chaos was planning another attack against Hyperion when he suddenly busted into her secret mansion and began demolishing the place. Chaos rushed over to combat him, but as soon as she got within 10 meters of him to strike with an energy fist, she fell to the floor and began screaming in agony. With the helmet Hyperion was able to twist her body into unnatural shapes and cause her extreme pain. Chaos was not used to being in pain, as most of Hyperion's weapons and powers were useless against her, but this new feeling was horribly excruciating. Hyperion began monologuing as he twisted and tore her body apart, and the torture was so unbearable that Chaos finally passed out from the agony. Hyperion managed to put special suit over her that would restrict her movement, and he began his trek back to the gateway to cash in his prize. Connection Lost Hyperion finally made it back to the gate with the unconscious elemental with him, but as he tried to reactivate it, he couldn't receive a signal. It was as if the gate on the other side had been shut down somehow, so Hyperion assumed that it was just a maintenance procedure and he waited. After about a week of waiting outside of the gateway and still no signal, he decided to check the other two gates in the galaxy. It took nearly a month, but after checking out the gates, he learned that both of them were also down. Something bad was happening in the Elemental Plain at that moment, but he didn't know what and he couldn't stop it. It was in fact the Interdimensional Demons, a species that scours the cosmos of space and time to harvest a realm's creation energy and then move on. Hyperion, unable to do anything, decided to just set up camp and began a long wait. Friendship Soft Side Hyperion's orders were still to bring Chaos back to the Elemental Plain alive, so he simply had to keep her tied up in the camp with him. The Dragoon could not stand the creation at first, but he couldn't help but strike up conversations with her since she was the only other person around to talk with. The two were polar opposites, Hyperion standing for order and justice; and Chaos representing anarchy and bedlam. Days passed, then weeks and months; and still the portals were all down, as Hyperion checked them by radio frequently. Chaos continued to lay around, only being untied on certain occasions, but Hyperion knew she wouldn't try anything since he could just tear her apart with his mind and the helmet (Chaos thought it was a power he learned and she never suspected the helmet was the source of his power yet). Another reason Hyperion suspected she wouldn't try to escape was that she had indeed grown to like him after spending so much time with him. Chaos was in fact falling for the soldier as she loved his "goody two-shoes" personality and his affection towards others, and Hyperion, adamant as he was against forces of evil and sin, couldn't help but love her. He began to start feeling bad about what he was doing and putting her through, but the time for him to make a choice was now. Next Lifestyle After nearly 18 months and still no contact from the Elemental world, Hyperion had to accept the reality of the situation and face the fact that he probably would never be able to go back to his home. He called the mission off, but was unsure of letting Chaos free, as she still was a bit unstable. Hyperion approached her and said that he called off the mission, but was still conflicted about letting her go free. Part of him wanted to kill her since she was a danger to everyone and he still had to uphold the elemental code, but he was also in love with her at that point. Chaos simply smiled and said,"It's your call soldier. Do what you feel is most important." Hyperion then began to rethink the situation, but then he remembered the helmet, and decided that he could control her if necessary, but he felt that she indeed had changed, and he untied her. Chaos looked up at him and told him she was glad that he chose to spare her, and in a romantic embrace the two made love instantly. Hyperion and Chaos abandoned their old way of life and started anew. Hyperion was easily able to meld into society and got a job as a police officer for the Mentis. Chaos however, was having a bit more trouble coping with an honest living, but she eventually found a job as a Mercenary, and with Hyperion's and the agency's help she was able to finally fit in and work a life without crime; and as a mercenary she was still able to let loose when necessary. She just needed discipline, and she finally managed to control herself after being mentored by her lover. However, everything would soon change, and Chaos would alter the future of the galaxy forever. Drastic Measures Unnatural Attraction Hyperion and Chaos lived happily with each other over the millions of years, but in the following days prior to the scheduled firing of the Menton Cannon, Chaos' behavior began to start fluctuating greatly. Her emotions were changing rapidly and she was acting a lot crazier than usual; what was happening was an unknown reaction to massive amounts of creation energy. As the Menton Cannon began charging up to fire and eliminate the Robur-Rohaz, it was tapping into a creation energy "well" (creation energy can only be accessed at certain points of dimensional instability). The opening of the well caused Chaos to start reacting violently and obsessively, and she ran away from her home, heading straight towards the Menton Cannon. Hyperion had a bad feeling of what was to come, and he pursued her to try and prevent her from doing whatever it was she planned, but he would not make it in time. Elimination Chaos' psychotic obsession with creation energy was about to have a huge impact in the galaxy. Chaos managed to reach Planet Demith II only minutes before the firing of the cannon, and the planet was literally a scene from hell. Robur and Mentis forces raged in battle across the core continent of Demith II, and a large force of Robur were attempting to destroy the Menton Cannon. Chaos' powers accelerated to practically godlike levels, as she began absorbing the energy from the weapon. She even began killing the Robur attempting to stop the Menton in a mad frenzy, and if it hadn't been for her thinning out their numbers then the Robur would have surely dismantled the superweapon. Chaos' assault against the Robur with her devastating new powers in fact caused collateral damage upon the Menton firing platform, which caused the weapon to malfunction only seconds before firing. The main program was designed to target and eliminate only those with the Robur gene, but Chaos' tampering with the weapon caused it to re-program to default mode and destroy all Rohaz genes. Chaos began heading straight for the energy well, but Hyperion tackled her at high speed before she got trapped inside of the other dimension. Then suddenly the entire world exploded around her in a brilliant flash of creation power. The galaxy was cleansed of sentient life. On the Move Chaos was almost on the verge of death, as her dependence on creation energy had nearly gotten her killed. The sudden explosion of energy caused her body's vitals to fluctuate greatly, and she felt like she was dying and was going through convulsions. Hyperion, who had saved her from falling in the energy well and henceforth saved her life, was holding onto her as the two floated through space; trying to calm her panic and fear. She then fell unconscious, but she was still alive and Hyperion continued to hold onto and stay with her. He didn't know much about the Menton weapon other than the fact that it was supposed to finish the Robur for good, but as he watched the silent scene of planets crumbling in the distance, he knew something went horribly wrong. Hyperion needed to find a new home, a civilization unaffected by the Menton weapon. Already having the knowledge and location of every star system in the galaxy, Hyperion used his ice powers and encased himself and Chaos in a block of ice, and accelerated the comet around the galaxy, looking for survivors of the Menton weapon. New Home Incident Hyperion's comet was going ridiculously fast, but it would be nearly 18,000 years before he would find a planet suitable for him and Chaos to live upon. After almost a complete 360 around the Milky Way, Chaos finally found a source of creation energy within the Sol System, mainly centered around the third planet: Earth. Creation energy is usually in much higher concentrations in areas with sentient life, and this was the highest reading she got ever since the firing of Menton. Hyperion steered the high speed comet towards the planet, but there was something unaccounted for that would also change the face of human evolution. There were a handful of surviving Mentis aboard a massive space station directly in orbit over Earth, the Orbital Research Facility. The gravity distortion caused by the moon caused Hyperion's course to alter slightly, and by the time he realized that they were now heading directly towards a space station, it was too late. The comet completely obliterated the station, and Hyperion's and Chaos' trajectory got so messed up that they missed Earth entirely, although they were unharmed. Nearly every single Mentis was killed in the blast, but a few lucky ones, like the Amalgam Trio consisting of: Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, and Steel Talon landed on Earth and continued to live on. The security team leader, Kinetic Flare, crashed into the northern ice caps and did not awake until the 22nd Century. Angels of War It took an extremely long time for the comet to swing back around towards a straight trajectory for Earth. Calculations had to be made also to prevent the moon's gravity from throwing them off course. Hyperion's comet finally impacted Earth in the year 2101 AD and landed in central Europe on the 17th of November. The exact impact area was just outside of Berlin, and when Chaos and Hyperion climbed out of the shattered ice, a scene of pure pandemonium awaited them. Smoke could be seen in the vast distance and it nearly blocked out the sunlight completely, and the sound of people dying and gunfire was everywhere. The two knew something was wrong, and they rushed over to the city to try and grasp the situation of the chaotic planet. What was truly happening was the 3rd World War, as Penumbra forces had occupied Berlin, and the Europeans were mounting a resistance force against the oppressors. However, as the two elementals made their way to the city, a massive explosion erupted right in front of them, knocking Hyperion out and rendering him unconscious. The blast was from a Penumbra Orbital Firebase, and the automated system had mistaken them for European Rebels. The station relayed the "rebels'" position to PA Soldiers, and they soon swarmed all over the place and began firing upon Chaos. As unfortunate as it was for Hyperion to be seriously injured and unconscious, without him Chaos could go weapons free without him intervening. She began decimating the enemy soldiers, and after taking out the first group she ran back to Hyperion's side to attend to him. He came to for a moment, and told her that she needed to stop these oppressors, and then he passed out again. Chaos then began a sweep through the city, eliminating the Penumbra presence. They didn't stand a chance against her powers, but the orbital weapons could still severely harm her so she had to play it safe and stay within cover of the buildings and only expose herself for brief periods, as Penumbra constantly had her tracked by the orbital weaponry. In a few hours though, Hyperion was revived by a group of EU soldiers, and he then flew into orbit and destroyed the main orbital weapon, giving Chaos free reign to finish off the Penumbra military in Berlin. Chaos and Hyperion began flying through the city together, wiping out the Penumbra force in a dynamic display of elemental and creation energy. Among Mortals Celestial The people of Berlin watched in awe as the dynamic duo freed them from the clutches of the Penumbra Alliance. Unaware to Hyperion and Chaos at the time though, was that the Europeans thought that the two were in fact celestial beings sent by god himself as an answer to their prayers. The two fit the description; flying in from the cosmos of space in a beautiful comet, soaring over the ruins at high speed, manipulating elemental and creation energy together in a devastating weave of destruction, and bringing freedom to the people of Berlin. Hyperion and Chaos were astounded when they landed on the ground, as the humans were on their hands and knees blessing the two elemental warriors and thanking them. The two knew that this species was a lot more primitive than the Mentis species, but the mass approval of them was something they could only dream of in the past. Chaos and Hyperion still didn't understand the whole situation, and began asking around for someone who knew. An EU general soon met with them and pronounced his gratitude towards the two beings. The general then had a long discussion with the two explaining everything that was going on, talking about how the war got started and the current state of it. Hyperion and Chaos didn't disclose much information about themselves, simply saying that it was 'classified', but they agreed to help the EU General take his country back and free the citizens of the European Union. Over the next few weeks Hyperion and Chaos liberated city after city in Europe, but during an operation in Rome everyone suddenly just stopped firing and looked over to the west. Hyperion and Chaos couldn't get a clear view of what everyone was staring at and screaming about, but as they flew up towards a higher altitude, they saw a most frightening image. A massive mushroom cloud was billowing in the distance over 3,000 miles away, and a huge cloud of ash and debris was approaching them. The explosion was caused by Osykan XtremEvan detonating way off in California, and it marked the end of the most gruesome war in human history. Aftermath and Peace After the war ended, humanity unified itself in a new government known as the Alliance of Humanity. Many people of Europe hailed the two elementals as gods, and some even stated that the massive explosion in California was caused by them as a last ditch effort to end the war once and for all. Hyperion and Chaos were practically the newest celebrities, as word got around quickly of their endeavor in Berlin and the rest of Europe. The elementals however did not quite enjoy the attention, and soon retreated towards the European countryside shortly after the creation of the new government. In 2130, they moved out to a villa on Planet Taue back in the LGA System, and managed to live there peacefully without any interruptions from humans, but in the near future an individual would come to them for help, and he was more than human; much more. Top Dogs Bane On the day of December 29th, 2142, someone knocked on the door of Chaos' home. She checked out the window to see who it was, usually expecting it to be a bunch of fans or religious fanatics who truly believed her and Hyperion to be gods. But instead, there was a very large and built up man standing outside of the door. Intrigued by his strange presence, Chaos went over and answered the door. The large asked looked down at a picture in his folder and then up again at Chaos' face, and then mumbled something. He then said, "My name is Goliath Osyka of the military strike team Task Force 92. I have to discuss with you and your friend a matter of great importance." Chaos was confused slightly at first, as she had never had any military specialists arrive at her home, but then Hyperion came by and allowed him to come in. Goliath shook hands with the two, and then stated that people usually just call him Bane, and the three began talking. Bane pulled out pictures that were taken of the two back in Europe in the 3rd World War, asking if the celestial figures were indeed them. They told him they were, and then Bane began to explain everything. He said that he was putting together a team of superhumans to combat the Alliance of Humanity and liberate the people of LGA and that he wanted them on his team; he was using his persuasive speech to great effect to explain the reason behind taking on the Alliance. Before Chaos could even open her mouth, Hyperion signed them up, as he knew that the Alliance was treating the colonists unfairly and was trying to establish complete control of them. Bane was joyous, and had Hyperion sign a few documents and told him to be at Colonial Delta Base by next Monday. Chaos was angered at first over Hyperion's initiative and just signing up without allowing her a say, but Hyperion managed to calm her down and convince her that she would not regret this decision. Fighting for Glory Chaos and Hyperion met with Bane at the Colonial Base, and he brought them to the Task Force 92 HQ in the Sandifer Desert. Chaos got acquainted with the other current members XtremEvan, Evanata, Kane, and Starma. Chaos was pretty much indifferent to most of the crew, as they all seemed like alright guys, but she enjoyed hanging out with XtremEvan, as they both shared an unpredictable and dangerous attitude. They fought alongside for the next few years, demolishing Alliance resistance with pure glee. However, the whole unit would take a new turn in the next few years, and it would affect Chaos' life forever. Opportunity Bane was killed in action in August of 2151 AD, and XtremEvan himself took over the command of Task Force 92. XtremEvan then brought Hyperion and Chaos into his office to discuss a matter of great importance. He told them that he planned on finishing the war 'for good' and that if the two elementals helped him than he would ensure that they would live lives of great luxury and be ensured top positions in the 'future regime'. Hyperion was a bit conflicted, but Chaos then asked for a moment alone with him. When XtremEvan left the room, Chaos told Hyperion, "I know what you're thinking. But don't. If this actually works, it would open up great opportunities for us." Hyperion had a bad feeling about what was to come, but Chaos persuaded him into helping out. He finally gave in to her, and they brought XtremEvan back into the room and told him that they would accept his offer. XtremEvan told them he was happy they made the right choice, and then explained that top secret orders would be relayed to them when the time was right. Until then, they were to simply act like this meeting never took place. Ignition High Status Adviser Helping Out A New Scheme A Chance Together Go With It Current Times Personality Powers & Abilities Manipulation of Creation Higher Knowledge